


Der Lachende

by OhanaHoku



Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Brotp, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt Nick Burkhardt, I Swear That's The Truth, Mild Blood, Nick Burkhardt Would Not Survive Without Monroe, Nick Whump, Original Wesen Type, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The Violence Isn't That Graphic, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, but i tagged it as such for any sensitive souls out there, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: “Alright, do you have any idea where you are?”“Um, the woods?”-A VERY late entry for Whumptober! Day 6: Dragged away.
Relationships: Background Rosalee Calvert/Monroe, Nick Burkhardt & Monroe
Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510679
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Der Lachende

**Author's Note:**

> A very very very late entry for Whumptober. I would have gotten this up sooner, but computer problems have been plaguing me lately, so I didn't have the use of my machine. Hopefully that's all passed me now, so here's Day 6! Enjoy! All triggers in the tags!

He woke to the sound of twigs snapping underfoot and the unpleasant sensation of the uneven ground and rocks poking and scraping along his back.

The grip around his ankle tightened as he was pulled over a particularly rough patch, the slight jerk needed to pull him over it, aggravating the deep wound in his side.  
  


He held in a cry of pain as his memories came flooding back to him, reminding him of what had happened.

It had been a murder case he and Hank were investigating. Unfortunately for him, he’d discovered a new type of Wesen were involved and had to go it alone to follow up a lead. He didn't have the time to check the trailer for information on the latest Wesen, and foolishly, he hadn’t called Monroe to ask for help as the last time he’d called on Monroe for help, Rosalee had ended up in the hospital.

In any case, Nick had been caught off guard and knocked out, and now it seemed that he was being taken… somewhere. Where he had no idea.

It seemed that his attacker hadn’t yet realized that he’d regained consciousness, so it was probably best to let him think that until he could get his bearings back and figure out a plan of some sort.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been on the move, but they were likely in the same woods as they were when Nick had caught up to the man. But judging by the pace and the brief memory loss from when he first came to, meaning that he’d likely been out for a while, he’d guess that they were a lot deeper into the woods now. He had no idea what direction would take him back to his car.

A quiet strain of music from a radio alerted him to the fact that they were nearing their destination. His leg was soon dropped unceremoniously, a minute flicker of pain twitching his facial muscles before he schooled them, ignoring the way his side screamed.

"Hey, Rudy! You won't believe what I brought home for dinner." Said a young man's voice, familiar to Nick, though he'd only heard it once before when Hank was questioning him. Kaden Altiner, suspect of murder.

Nick listened as the steps of his captor moved away from him, daring to crack an eye open and look around. They were at some hunting camp, a couple tents set up around a fire pit, with some coolers and other equipment scattered throughout the campsite.

Kaden frowned as his brother didn't answer him, heading into the tent. This was Nick's chance.

Resolving to ignore the warm blood dripping down his side, Nick got up just as he heard a dull thud and a following, indignant, "Hey!".

Nick didn't wait to hear anything else. With quick footsteps that only a Grimm could make so silent, he stole into the woods, intending to put as much distance between him and the camp as possible before the Wesen noticed he was gone.

*************************

Kaden walked into the tent and grinned at his brother's back, sneaking up behind the headphone-wearing fifteen-year-old and cuffing him upside the head.

"Hey!" Rudy jolted at the smack, twisting in his seat to glare at his brother. "What in the world was that for?!"

Kaden laughed at the look on his younger brother's face before calming down and ruffling his hair. "Just getting your attention. I caught dinner on the way home."

Rudy's face lit up, an excited grin on his face as he took his headphones off and set them aside. "What did you catch? A deer? That would be awesome, we haven't had venison in so long." A hungry look came into his eyes, a primal bloodlust that Kaden understood all too well. It had been months since they had any good red meat. The kind they bought from the store just couldn't stack up to the taste of fresh, raw flesh. It didn't feel satisfying tearing into processed meats, as opposed to a new kill. He missed the feeling of teeth and claws ripping through firm muscles, strong jaws shattering bone like it was nothing more than the crunchy snacks teens munched on every day.

Kaden shook his head. "Not a deer."

Rudy's face momentarily fell before he started guessing again. "Then what? A moose? A rabbit? Come on, tell me!"

The older brother grinned and leaned in close as if he was going to share a secret or impart valuable information. "A Grimm."

Rudy's eyes widened. "A Grimm?" He repeated, shifting uneasily and glancing toward the tent's entrance.

Recognizing the fear in his brother's face, Kaden was quick to reassure him. "It's alright, Ru. He's out cold. He's not going to hurt you. I wouldn't let him."

His brother frowned and crossed his arms. "But this is a Grimm. Even if Mom is letting you hunt on your own now, it doesn't mean that you can take on a Grimm."

"Hey, I got him here, didn't I?" Kaden retorted. 

Rudy shrugged, nodding quietly. "I guess so."

"See? Come on, I'll show him to you."

The brothers walked out of the tent together, both freezing when they found the camp empty.

"Kaden…" Rudy whispered, moving closer to his brother's side, gripping onto his shirt.

"He's gone." Kaden murmured, looking around warily. "He's gone! Blast it!" He growled angrily, taking a step forward. "I'll find him."

"No! Don't go!" Rudy cried, tugging him back.

"What? And let him get away?"

"He won't get away, just wait for Mom to come back!"

"That'll be too late!" He shouted angrily, upset that he'd let his guard down and allowed the Grimm to escape.

"Kaden, he's a Grimm! He'll kill you! Just stop, please!" Rudy pleaded. 

Kaden closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't leave Rudy alone with a Grimm in the woods, and he couldn't bring Rudy on the hunt without their mother. He didn't want to wait, but his brother's safety came first.

"Alright, Ru, we'll wait." He said, turning around and giving his brother a reassuring smile. "Get back in the tent, I'll stand guard until Mom gets here."

Rudy let go of his brother's arm and nodded, his face relaxing now that he knew his brother wasn't leaving.

So Kaden settled in to wait, promising himself that he'd get his Grimm. After all, he was wounded. He wouldn't get very far on his own.

*************************

Legs pumping, sweat pouring down his face, his side screaming in agony, Nick ran. He couldn’t stop. Not yet. Not even as his breath came in laborious inhales and his wound bled freely down his side. He couldn’t stop to breathe, to think, to do anything. The instinct to run, to distance himself from the Wesen, was all that drove his steps, refusing to let him rest.

He had no idea how long he’d been running when his legs finally gave out, chest rising and falling with great effort as he tried to breathe regularly. When the dizziness passed and his head finally cleared, Nick drew his phone from his pocket, relieved to see that he had a signal.

He placed a call to Monroe and laid his head back, staring up at the canopy. He should have moved to a safe location, but he just couldn’t force himself to get up. Even the thought of moving again made his head spin, making the throbbing in his cranium double in strength. He closed his eyes, willing the pain to go away. Maybe if he just took a short nap…

“Look, man, can this wait? I’m at the hospital with Rosalee, and she just woke up.”

Nick hummed softly. That’s right, Monroe was with Rosalee at the hospital, because she’d been hurt when they helped him.

“Nick? Nick. Man, are you alright?” Monroe’s voice murmured in his ear, sounding slightly tinny through the phone. “Nick!”

Nick startled at the shout in his ear, pulling back from the edge of sleep he’d nearly gave into. “Monroe. Oh, thank god. Monroe, I’m so sorry. I need your help.”

“Yeah, well, I figured that. You know, you never call unless you need help being a Grimm.”

“Monroe. I don’t know where I am. I’m bleeding.” Nick said with a wince as he propped himself up against a tree and looked down at his torso. He lifted his shirt up and grimaced at the deep gash in his side. “I’m not sure what happened. I was following a murder suspect, a Wesen, and I think he jumped me… I don’t know.”

There was silence for a minute before Monroe spoke again. “Alright, do you have any idea where you are?”

“Um, the woods?” Nick said, looking around, hoping for a landmark of some kind.

“Okay, that’s a big help. Do you know how many forest preserves there are in Portland? If you’re even in Portland still.”

“I know. I know.” Nick grit his teeth as he pressed a hand against his wound to stave off the bleeding.

“Fine. What about the Wesen you were following? If I know what kind it is, I may be able to find you easier.”

“Uh… About that… I’ve never seen this kind of Wesen before…”

“You’ve never-”

“They’re kind of canine-looking. Sharp teeth.”

“Do you even know how many canine Wesen there are? God, Nick, what were you thinking? Why didn’t you call me before going after this guy?”

Nick sighed and closed his eyes. “I didn’t want to drag you into this after what happened last time.”

He heard a frustrated exhale before Monroe responded. “Look, I appreciate that, but you know I would have helped you. I don’t want you getting hurt, that’s why I helped you in the first place.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Alright. Where were you when you were knocked out? I should be able to pick up your scent there.”

Nick frowned softly, trying to remember the address. “Uh, a warehouse. Over on Lincoln and Spar.”

“Got it. I’m on my way.”

Nick nodded and turned his phone off, taking just another minute before forcing himself back to his feet. He had to keep moving.

*************************

“What were you thinking?! Bringing a Grimm to our camp?!” The woman raged, knocking her son upside the head.

“Ow! What did I do wrong? You told us Grimm were fair game!” Kaden reminded his mother, confused by the turn of events.

The woman laughed incredulously and glanced at her eldest, her daughter Emmy. “Do you hear this?”

The mother, Julie, shook her head. “You are not strong enough to hunt a Grimm yet!”

“But you told me I could hunt alone now. I’m eighteen!”

“You can hunt animals alone. But a Grimm, Kaden? Did you really think you could handle that?”

“I got him here, so obviously, I can!” Kaden shouted, his face reddening in anger.

“And where is he now, Kaden?” Julia asked, her face softening as her son slumped dejectedly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and had him look up at her. “The first rule when hunting a Grimm is the kill is never put off. They’re too dangerous to be kept alive. That’s why we hunt them, Kaden. Not for the glory of killing a Grimm or the chance for human meat. We hunt them, so they don’t hunt us.”

She smiled gently at him, cupping his cheek. “Do you understand, cub?”

Kaden nodded quietly. “I’m sorry, Mom. I know I should have killed him.”

“Then, why didn’t you?” Emmy asked, speaking up from where she was sitting with Rudy, watching the exchange between mother and son.

He shrugged. “I just couldn’t do it.”

Julie smiled sadly and pulled her son into a hug. “That’s why you’re not ready, cub.” She whispered, closing her eyes. “I wish you would never have to learn to take the life of another human. But we have to keep our pack safe.”

Kaden nodded, hugging her tighter. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time, I promise.” He pulled back and looked up at her bravely. “I will protect the pack this time.”

She smiled and kissed her son’s forehead. “I know you will, cub.”

They broke apart, and Julie grinned at her cubs. “Let’s go hunting!”

The three cheered, the woge overtaking them as the pack took off through the woods, the scent of blood leading them to their prey.

*************************

Nick froze, eyes widening as he looked behind him. He couldn’t see anything, but his sensitive hearing was picking up the sound of his pursuers tearing through the brush. He didn’t have much time.

He pushed forward, nearly losing his feet beneath him as a wave of pain crashed over him. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay upright, using the trees around him as support as he ran.

Nick heard them getting closer. He had nowhere to hide, nothing to defend himself with. Finding a fallen branch, he armed himself with it and looked around, finding a couple good-sized stones and putting them in his pockets.

He would just waste the energy he had left if he kept running, so Nick turned and tightened his grip on the branch, waiting for his pursuers to arrive.

*************************

Julie grinned as she could tell they were getting closer. She gave the signal to her cubs, and they drew away slightly, forming a circle around the Grimm.

They were still hidden from his sight as they all started to walk in a slow path around him.

*************************

Nick startled as the noise of his pursuers stopped suddenly, shifting uneasily at the abrupt silence.

“I know you’re out there! Show yourself!” He called, eyes widening when laughter erupted around him from all sides.

It was maniacal, eerie sounding as it seemed to come from everywhere, yet he still couldn’t see anyone. A chill of fear ran down his spine as it persisted, no attack, just the disturbing sound of insane laughter circling around him, boxing him in with no way to escape.

*************************

Monroe snarled as he reached the Wesen camp Nick had been dragged to. He could scent four of them. Two males, two females. He wasn’t sure what kind of Wesen they were, but four against one was far from a fair fight. Especially with Nick being wounded.

He looked around, scenting the air again before taking off toward the scent of Nick’s blood, his eyes glowing briefly at the smell, the Blutbad enraged that his friend was hurt.

As he grew closer, he heard the laughter, his eyes widening. _Der Lachende._

He put on a burst of speed. He had to reach Nick, _fast._

*************************

Nick blinked, and there they were, four of them rushing at him, their teeth bared and their hands outstretched, blunt claws ready to grip him with bruising strength.

Nick dodged one and swung at the smallest, knocking him to the ground. The others growled as the youngest whimpered, and Nick used the brief distraction to target one of the girls, swinging at her unprotected side.

The girl dodged, and Nick backed away quickly from the reach of the three of them, one hand moving to his pocket. As the three advanced upon him, he whipped the stone at the girl he’d missed, hitting her squarely in the chest.

As she sank to the ground, the other two rushed Nick, who ducked away and knocked Kaden over with a push, sending him headfirst into a tree.

“Very good, Grimm, only I won’t be so easy to defeat!” The last standing Wesen growled, rushing forward.

Nick was losing his strength, but he put as much power behind his swing as he could, aiming right for her face.

Nick's eyes widened. She'd caught the branch- with her teeth!

The Wesen bit down, the wood splintering under the pressure of her strong jaws.

Nick dropped the branch and backed away, breath leaving him in a rush as he backed into a tree. With jaw strength like that, she could bite right through his arm.

*************************

Monroe reached them just as the Der Lachende leaned over to rip Nick’s throat out with her teeth.

The Blutbad saw red and roared in rage, rushing into the scene and tearing the woman away from Nick before she could even graze his skin. He stood with Nick behind him and roared, so loud it shook the ground and the trees around him, the Der Lachende covering their ears to protect their sensitive hearing.

“Monroe.” Nick sighed in relief and slowly sank to the ground, no longer possessing the strength or the will to stand.

The Der Lachende woged back to their human forms, the mother glancing from the Grimm to the Blutbad. “Who are you? Why are you protecting this Grimm?”

Monroe shifted back as well, though he didn’t lose his protective stance. “He’s my friend.”

Julie frowned and shook her head. “No, he’s a Grimm. Grimms kill our kind, you can’t be friends with them!”

“Look, I know this is weird. It took me a while to get used to it too, but Nick is not an ordinary Grimm. He doesn’t hunt Wesen. He only goes after the bad guys.”

“He was after my son!” She told him, clenching her fists.

“Look, he’s a cop, your son’s a suspect, that’s all. He wasn’t going to kill your son. He just wanted to find out if he was guilty.”

Julie looked over at her son. “Kaden?”

Kaden nodded a little. “A girl was killed on campus today. She was in some of my classes. But I swear, I didn’t kill her!”

Julie nodded. “I know you didn’t, cub.” She stood slowly and brushed herself off. She squared her shoulders as she looked to Monroe. “Bring him back to our camp. We can help him.”

Monroe relaxed and nodded, turning to help Nick up.

“But Blutbad, if either of you tries to hurt my pack again? I will kill you.”

He looked back at her and nodded slowly. “You have my word, neither of us is going to hurt you.”

She nodded and scooped up her youngest, who was still out cold. She motioned for the others to follow her and led her pack back to the camp.

Monroe sighed and turned to Nick. He shook his head when he saw he was unconscious, grabbing his arm and pulling it over his shoulder. He stood, half dragging, half carrying Nick though the woods.

“What would you ever do without me, Nick?”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 3082. That's nine pages long, my dudes! Making this my longest single chapter work! I hope you liked it! A little info for you, my Wesen type is based off the spotted hyena and 'Der Lachende' means 'The Laughing One' in German! (According to Google Translate) Let me know what you guys think, I always love reading your comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day/night! Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
